Divida o pão com o irmão, Inu !
by HX7
Summary: Sesshoumaru T. estava investindo em roupas femininas, só não esperava que sua nova estilista atrapalhasse seus planos, muito menos que esta namorasse Inuyasha! Talvez seu irmão não iria gostar, mas ele estava satisfeito em dividir Kagome, por enquanto! UA


_Perfeito._

Era o único adjetivo bom o suficiente para o homem a minha frente.

Sentado numa poltrona de couro em uma sala iluminada aos quatro cantos por imensas janelas que davam uma visão completa da Times Square ao fundo, onde todas aquelas pessoas circulavam se preocupar com oque acontecia ao seu redor, Hiroshi Yamagushi não parecia se importar nenhum pouco com a minha presença ou com os olhares tortos que eu lhe lançava por estar sendo ignorada completamente na minha própria entrevista de emprego.

- Nome. – eu nunca tinha visto uma voz tão fria, mas ao mesmo tempo tão sexy, não sei para as outras mulheres que trabalhavam com esse homem, mas pra mim era estranho ficar excitada apenas com uma voz.

Geralmente eram corpos, olhares, palavras ou gestos que me deixavam assim, principalmente quando estas vinham do meu namorado, oque me fazia lembra que eu estava atrasada mais de meia hora por causa desse idiota completo na minha frente, e por algum milagre eu ainda não tinha recebido nenhuma ligação me informando que eu estava atrasadíssima, e que eu iria pagar mais tarde.

Geralmente quando me atrasava ou fazia coisas que não devia, eu sempre pagava com favores, na cama. Não que fosse ruim, mas eu não gostava de ser manipulada, de ser controlada por ninguem, muito menos por homem algum, era um trama de infância. Por esse motivo de não aceitar ordens diretas vindas de um homem que eu perdi meu ultimo emprego, mas também, o homem era um brutamontes, um homem das cavernas que exigia que todos lhe obedecessem sem pestanejar, mesmo que esta pessoa estivesse lhe trazendo um lucro de milhões de dólares.

- Higurashi Kagome.

Japonesa de nascença e criação, eu tinha nascido na cidade de Tóquio e vindo de uma família de alfaiates, estes que hoje possuíam uma pequena fabrica de roupas, oque só me deu mais força de fazer faculdade de moda e logo depois me mudar com uma amiga para Nova York.

- Pelo visto é Japonesa também. – este se referia ao patrão desta empresa, que também era japonês. – Porque se mudou para Nova York ? E por favor, não me diga que foi para se apaixonar.

Ele tinha uma voz de desdenho quando disse a palavra _apaixonar_, como se realmente não acreditasse que aquilo fosse possível, pelo visto, devia ser um daqueles galinhas que não acreditavam no amor.

- Queria ter uma vida própria neste ramo, sem sobreviver da ajuda dos meus pais. – suas sobrancelhas se levantaram, e ele apenas continuava lendo um interessante papel a sua frente.

- Mostre-me o que sabe. – ele retirou os olhos da pasta po poucos segundo, para apenas pegar uma folha e um lápis e me entregar, eu demorei alguns segundos para obedecer a ordem e ignorar a vontade de lhe dizer que não faria aquilo, mas me controlei, eu estava num entrevista de emprego para o maior loja de roupas do país.

Ele queria que eu desenhasse alguma coisa que lhe interessasse, mas será que eu só precisava fazer um bom desenho e seria contratada de cara ? Nossa, eu não pensei que seria tão fácil. Segurei o lápis com a mão direita e comecei a fazer o esboço de um corpo feminino, eu não sabia ainda que tipo de peças iria desenhar para aquela fabrica, a única informação que nos fora passada era que ele estavam começando a investir em roupas femininas, por isso comecei com um vestido formal, já que roupas formais eram suas especialidade.

- Muito comum. – a folha foi arrancada das minhas mãos antes que eu ao menos terminasse o busto do vestido, dando formato aos seios fartos da mulher desenhada, e mais uma folha foi colocada a minha frente. – Outra vez.

Ternos eram a especialidade da fabrica em questão, do topos os tipos, tamanhos e cores, se moldavam da maneira mais perfeita nos corpos masculinos, lhes dando uma sensualidade fora do comum. E como funcionário ele não podia deixar de nos apresentar um dos melhores que existiam para vender, riscos de giz sobre o preto moldavam os ombros largos, exibiam um pescoço firme e o pomo de adão alto, e combinavam com a blusa branca e uma gravata num cinza um pouco mais escuro, era a combinação perfeita, ainda mais para um simples secretario.

- Muito previsível. – mais uma vez eu mal tinha terminado de fazer o desenhos do corpo, e começado a desenhar a gola do terninho feminino e a folha fora amassada e jogada em um lixo abaixo da mesa, estendendo assim mais uma folha e também um apontador. – Pensei que você fosse me impressionar, me enganei pelo visto.

Como um homem podia ser tão arrogante daquele jeito ? De cabeça pra baixo ele quase não conseguia ver o desenho por completo e como eu desenhava, mas ele ia recusando meus desenhos um por um. Eu já tinha desenhado, ou ao menos tentando desenhar umas quatro vezes, era sempre a mesma coisa, ele falava algum adjetivo nada gratificante, jogava a folha no lixo e me dava outra, me obrigando a desenhar mais uma vez. Na verdade, eu não sabia porque ainda estava ali, eu já deveria ter saído por aquela porta sem nem olhar pra trás, mas minha única vontade agora era de fazer aquele homenzinho engolir sua língua, dizer um bom elogio e me contratar.

- Sua ultima vez. - de vestidos atops, eu tinha desenhado toda e qualquer peça de roupa que conhecia, eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada para desenhar.

- Você quer que eu desenhe oque ? - eu já estava com raiva, e com a mão doendo de tanto desenhar por isso não controlei o grito que estava dentro da minha garganta a muito tempo, e a raiva no meu peito.

- A entrevista é sua, não minha. – ele apenas me encarava, sem mudar o tom da voz, mesmo depois do grito que eu tinha dado na sala. – É você que precisa do emprego, não eu.

- Você se acha o dono desse lugar não é ? – eu lhe perguntei, e ele apenas deu um sorriso de canto, me estendendo mais um folha. – Depois que eu for contratada vou conversar com seu patrão.

Aquele homem estava realmente me tirando do serio, não que fosse muito difícil fazer isto, mas eu não tinha passado nem vinte minutos ali e já procurava algum objeto afiado para de rumar na cabeça. Ele estava ali encarregado de procurar uma nova estilista para a empresa, não para assustar todas as candidatas possíveis, mas era bem feito que ele não encontrasse nenhuma, não melhor, que ele me contratasse e depois eu recusaria a oferta, tudo bem que eu estava precisando do dinheiro, mas queria ver só a cara deste idiota quando fosse explicar que perdera a moça perfeita para o cargo.

Foi quando comecei a reparar no rosto do meu futuro colega de trabalho, mesmo que um idiota arrogante e presunçoso, ninguem podia dizer que este era feio, feições masculinas e fortes marcavam o rosto, enquanto o corpo esguio era exposto apenas da cintura acima, não permitindo que eu visse as pernas que provavelmente seriam tão deliciosas quanto o resto. Então uma ideia passou pela minha cabeça, ele queria uma coisa diferente, certo ? Então iria ter.

Rosto quadrado, queixo altivo, boca fina, mas com lábios inferiores mais carnudos, olhos um pouco puxados e de um dourado escuro impressionante, cabelos não brancos, mas sim pratas e longos, como aqueles desenhos animados japoneses engraçados, mas que naquele conjunto não tinha nada de engraçado e sim arrebatador. Você tinha medo só de encarar aquele rosto, seus olhos te estudavam como se estivessem vasculhando sua alma a procura de alguma coisa errada, a procura de algum pecado que tenha cometido pra que logo depois pudesse lhe condenar por causa deles, não que ele fosse juiz ou coisa do tipo.

Quando comecei a desenhar e um rosto ocupou grande parte da folha, o homem a minha frente finalmente prestou atenção no que eu desenhava, aos pouco eu ia dando forma ao meu desenho, modificando a boca, desenhando os olhos e sem olhar para ele em nenhum momento, era incrível como eu tinha praticamente decorado aquele rosto na minha mente de tão belo.

O desenho já estava pronto, mas ainda faltavam alguns pequenos detalhes quando a ponta do meu lápis quebrou, foi o tempo deu pegar o apontador que a folha foi puxada de mim, sendo observada atentamente, o desenho estava perfeito, eu tinha certeza que ele não teria nada doque reclamar, mas ainda faltava uma coisinha neste, uma ou duas.

- Bonzinho. – ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e jogou o desenho na mesa, pegando mais uma vez uma pasta azul em cima desta, todo a minha raiva veio a tona e minha vontade de arranjar um emprego sumiu naquele momento, e antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa eu já tinha puxado o desenho mais uma vez, acrescentando rapidamente a este chifres, olhos negros e em negrito no meio da testa uma palavra em letras maiúsculas e nada amorosa, logo depois saindo daquela sala sem nem ao menos lhe dizer adeus.

Eu me arrependia agora, mas não de ter perdido a oportunidade de emprego, eu encontraria outro rapidamente, mas tinha perdido a chance de olhar pra aquele rosto perfeito toda santo dia, mas pensando bem não seria muito bom, já que depois do adjetivo escrito bem no meio da testa do mesmo no meu desenho, eu preferia não encontrar aquele deus grego nos próximos vinte anos, já que não era todo dia que fosse xingava um homens daqueles de..

_IDIOTA !_

Depois daquela entrevista eu tinha ido direto pra casa do meu namorado, nós morávamos juntos a quase seis meses e entre brigas e reconciliações no vivíamos numa boa, eu o amava muito, do mesmo jeito e da mesma intensidade de como nos conhecemos ainda em Tóquio e o encontrar dois anos depois aqui em Nova York foi como um sinal pra mim, desde então nós namoramos.

- Fiquei te esperando. – quando ele chegou em casa já de noite, eu estava em frente a TV assistindo uma serie qualquer, não conseguia esquecer ainda o acontecimento da tarde e de como eu estava pra explodir de ódio, enquanto o homem a minha frente não demonstrava reação algum. – Qual o problema, amor ?

Inuyasha Taisho era o homem mais bonito que eu conhecia, até hoje a tarde, um metro e setenta de sete, ombros largos e altos, braços fortes, abdômen definido pernas grossas, cabelos negros e longos, lábios finos, olhos dourados, era fisicamente maravilhoso, mas este elogio não condizia muito com sua personalidade. Ciumento ao extremo, sempre duvidava de tudo que eu dizia, principalmente quando estava relacionado a algum homem, mesmo que ele fosse o infiel da relação eu ainda o amava, e ignorava esses pequenos empecilhos.

- Conheci um idiota hoje na entrevista. – ele se sentou ao meu lado, e me puxou para seu colo me dando um selinho. – Ele me ignorou o tempo todo, não gostou de nenhum dos meus desenhos e se achava o dono do mundo. Ai, minha vontade era de matar aquele homem.

- Calma. – ele passou um dos meus braços para traz do seu tronco, me segurando como se fosse um pequenino bebê, não que eu não fosse, já que próxima a este meu um e sessenta e cinco era tão insignificante. – Ao menos você conseguiu o emprego.

Espera ai ! Eu não sabia doque Inuyasha estava falando.

- Doque você esta falando ? – eu lhe olhei espantada, me levantando do seu colo e sendo puxada mais uma vez para se corpo quente, e macio.

- Quando liguei pra lá mais cedo, me disseram que você tinha sido contratada. – ele falou mudando os canais parando em um de esportes, onde passava um jogo de basquete.

- Mas como.. – eu arregalei os olhos, era impossível que depois de tudo que eu fiz aquele idiota ainda tinha coragem de me contratar, mas por um lado era bom eu poderia jogar na cara dele que meus desenhos eram bons o suficiente e iria conversar no primeiro momento com o presidente.

- Depois nós vemos isso. – ele se levantou e me colocou mais uma vez deitada no sofá, me entregando o controle e me dando um beijo, indo em direção a suíte. – Vou tomar um banho, já volto.

Cinco minutos depois o som da campainha atrapalhou meus pensamentos, e planos de como acabar com a vida de Hiroshi Yamagushi, seria tão pratico infernizar a vida deste trabalhando todos os dias da semana, mais ou menos oito horas por dia no mesmo lugar que ele, ele iria me pedir desculpas pelas horas infernais naquela sala.

- Deve ser a Sango. – eu gritei para Inuyasha que já saia do banho, do jeito que eu estava, apenas com uma blusa de manga preta do meu namorado e calcinha de mesma cor eu fui abrir a porta, ignorando alguma coisa que ele tinha gritado de lá de dentro, me arrependendo imensamente por isso.

A minha frente não estava Sango, não era esta que me encarava dos pés a cabeça, parando para olhar atentamente as minhas pernas e logo depois voltando os olhos penetrantes para o meu rosto completamente corado, mas sim o idiota de hoje de manhã. Já sem o terno, e com a blusa social branca aberta uns dois botões ele ainda estava calado me encarando, quando alguma coisa circulou minha cintura, ao olhar pra baixo encontrei minha toalha tampando a visão da minha peça intima e de toda as minhas pernas, esta era segurada por Inuyasha que sorria para o homem a minha frente, era quase como se ele o conhecesse, oque não seria muito estranho já que Inuyasha era o vice-presidente da empresa em que eu iria trabalhar, mas o olhar tinha algo mais.. pessoal.

- Este é Sesshoumaru, meu irmão. – eu não sabia doque ele estava falando, Inuyasha só podia estar louco, este era Hiroshi, funcionário da Taisho's Clothes como vários outros, esse não podia ser Sesshoumaru Taisho, o presidente da empresa, eu não podia ter xingado ele de idiota, seria meu fim e alem do mais, oque ele estaria fazendo entrevistando novas estilistas, esse era o trabalho para subordinados, e o pior oque ele estava fazendo na porta da minha casa ? – Ele vai morar um tempo com a gente.

...

_Ficção nova, idéias novas e espero que também reviews novas, viu ? _

_Mais uma vez tive a ideia desta historia enquanto tentava estudar, tentativa frustrada pode se dizer, e desenhei todo o esquema numa folha de caderno, ligando todos os personagens e acontecimentos. _

_Como podem perceber é um outro casal alternativo, numa UA, mas espero que realmente gostem, pois ainda não me sinto preparada para escrever sobre os casais comuns, como InuKag e SasuSaku. _

_Por estar dedicando mais tempo a "Novo começo", vou demorar um pouco para postar essa historia, mas não vou esquecê-la, podem apostar ! _

_Mandem muitas reviews, se gostarem ou não ! _

_BEIJOS! xoxo ! _


End file.
